


Road trip in zombie apocalypse AU - Gabriel T. Rorke and reader REUPLOAD AND REWRITTEN

by Indifitel



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifitel/pseuds/Indifitel
Summary: In a broken and messed up world you are traveling with your protector Gabriel Rorke.





	Road trip in zombie apocalypse AU - Gabriel T. Rorke and reader REUPLOAD AND REWRITTEN

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite and reupload this one shot.  
> Enjoy!

Waking up you slowly take your surroundings. Still in a moving car. Great. Stretching your arms, you yawn and massage your eyes.   
"Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?" Looking to driver, a fellow survivor and friend Gabriel with tired expression on his face he greets you.   
"I slept better"  
"By better you mean sleep on me" he replies with smirk on his face and winks.  
"Oh shut up" was all you can reply, looking away from him and blushing madly in cheeks like red tomato while he chuckles.   
You love sleeping on him, even on real bed, which is rare especially now in apocalypse. You are using him as a warm bed and he uses you for cuddles, which was strange for man like him. Never in his life has he shown his soft side until he met you. You were a rare and only sunshine in his life, which shoved him kindness.   
Although he didn't tell you much about himself though but he did tell you that he was a soldier. Most of the time he joked about everything and you loved his jokes even when some of them sucked or didn't make sense. He does have strange humor. Sometimes you told him a joke but he didn't find it funny. And they had a lot of debates about everything, which ended with disagreement.  
"So when are we going to stop?" you ask and change the topic.  
"30 miles from here is a gas station. Thinking we could make a stop"   
"Is it safe?"  
"We're going to find out" Since the attack you were nervous. If Rorke wouldn’t find you in time, you don’t know what would happen to you. Gabriel sensed your nervous state and places his hand on your thigh and gave a squeeze "Don't worry, we're going to make sure is safe". Leaning on his arm and hug it with your arms you reply "I know". 

Some time passed, you are still in same positions because you simply don’t want let go of his warm arm. It felt nice. Suddenly a joke comes to your mind once you have heard and smiling you ask him.  
"Gabe, I have a question for you"  
"Shoot"  
"Why are men smarter during sex?" You look up to see his face his reaction. He was definitely caught in surprise, which makes you giggle. "I don't know"   
With the biggest smile you had in a while you answer him "Because during the sex they are plugged into a fucking know-it-all".   
It didn't take a second to send Rorke into fit of laughter. He had to stop the car to calm himself down. You never saw him laughing like this but you definitely liked it how his lips reached eyes.  
After he calmed down, he finally "You got me, this is the best and only joke that you have told". You are offended by his words.  
"All my jokes are funny, it's you. You have a strange sense of humor. Your jokes are bad and make no sense"   
"Oh this is bullshit they are hilarious" you snort at his answer “Mhmmm”


End file.
